let's write a song!
by wolfs1999
Summary: Corey decides that he and Laney are going to write a song together. His method of creativity might just end up bringing them together and they might get a new and as well. Corey/Laney
1. Chapter 1

I watch Corey as he plays a few riffs on his guitar. If only he could write his own lyrics then we would be big. He's so clueless, and that's so cute. His plans to get lyrics from his sister are always fun. I will never tell him that, though. It's just one of my dirty little secrets.

"What do you think, Lanes?" Corey asks.

"It was great, Core," I say.

"Great! Now all that we need are the lyrics."

"I don't suppose that you'll actually come up with them instead of stealing them from Trina' s diary this time," I say sarcastically. I would love to see what he can come up with on his own.

"Nope!" Figures. "WE are!"

"What?"

"I figured that we might as well at least TRY to write our own songs and I want to write one with you, Lanes."

"That's great, Core!"

* * *

A/n I do not own Grojband. This one will actually be a story and not a one shot. This is just the prologue. The next chapter will be longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Corey leads me to an ice cream place. What type of song does he want to write?

"Come on, Lanes," Corey says already at the door. I pick up my pace, but only by a little. Isn't this the same place that I dragged him to when we where trying to write a love song? We walk in and Corey asks for two ice cream cones.

"So, what's the plan?" I ask.

"We're going to take our ice cream to the beach and then we're going to go to another special place." He's practically doing what I made him do when we where writing the love song, he's just changing minor details.

"Are we writing a love song?" I ask.

"We're writing a song that comes from the heart. Isn't this the way to do it? I was just going to bring us down memory lane to see if something comes to me, and I really think that this will work," he answers. That's actually a good idea. We're older now, so it might stimulate our imagination and then we can use the ideas for the song.

"That makes sense." We pay for our ice cream and walk to the beach. We take our shoes of and put them in Corey's blue and orange bag. He holds my hand as we walk with the water hitting our ankles. This truly is romantic. I look over at Corey and the light from the sunset hits him perfectly.

"We have a while before our next gig. Every day we're gonna have a walk down memory lane. I figured that we'd start with this because the first time that we tried Kin and Kon ruined it. Tomorrow we're going to do bumper cars and have a picnic. After that we'll move onto something else. Won't this be fun?" He asks.

"Yeah." I don't care what we do as long as I get some alone time with Corey. He's actually coming up with really good ideas. I know that he's smart, he just never shows it in how he talks. He usually just shows is when he's coming up with ideas to make Trina mad or steal her diary. Maybe now Trina will calm down and leave us alone. Corey pulls his hand away and takes his shirt off causing me to blush.

"Let's swim a little."

"Why did you take your shirt off?"

"In case you said yes to swimming. I don't want to be completely soaked. Don't worry, I have a hoodie in my bag that you can borrow afterwards. There's a bathroom not to far away that you can change into my hoodie without having to strip in front of me." I nod and follow him into the water. He moves to float on his back and I do the same thing. We stay their, just floating, until it gets really dark.

"We should probably get out now, Core."

"Yeah. I'll walk you home." I change shirts and take a few minutes to look at how his hoodie looks on me before walking out. He takes my wet shirt and puts it in a separate part of his bag than where he keeps everything else. He holds my hand as we walk home.

"Night, Core."

"See you tomorrow, Lanes." I'll return his hoodie to him then.

* * *

A/n I do not own Grojband. Was it good? Was it bad? Kin and Kon will start playing important roles soon.


	3. Chapter 3

I get dressed in my usual outfit and put Corey's hoodie on my doorknob so that i don't forget to grab it when he comes to pick me up.

"Laney, your friend is here!" Mom calls up. I would have thought that she would have learned Corey's name by now considering he's my best friend and crush, but she hasn't.

"Ok! I'm coming!" I grab his hoodie and run downstairs. It looks like we're starting with the picnic because he has a picnic basket with him.

"Hey, Laney," he says when he sees me.

"Here's your hoodie back." I hold it out to him.

"You can wear it." I blush as I put it on. I must be hearing things because it sounds like he just said that it looks better on me.

"We should go ahead and go."

"Yeah. Bye, Mrs. Penn!" Corey says.

"Bye, mom!" I say and we had towards the door.

"Bye, sweetie. Have fun!" She calls after us.

"Your Mom is nice. It would be nice if she could remember my name, though."

"Yeah. I don't know why she can't remember it. You're just my best friend."

"I am?" How can he not know that?

"Yeah." He smiles and holds my hand.

"Well, we're going to that tree. Come on!" It doesn't take us long to get to the tree and Corey insists on setting up the picnic by himself. He even has a flower on a vase. It must be freshly picked because there is no water in the vase and it's definitely a real flower.

"Do, have you written any of the song yet?" I ask.

"No, not yet, but yesterday was fun!"

"Yeah." The conversation ends and Corey scoots over until his side is touching me and he holds my hand agian. I feel my face heat up agian. We sit in that position for ten minutes until Corey's stomach growls and we start laughing.

"Maybe we should start eating the picnic now," he says.

"Yeah." I look in the picnic basket and see potato salad, chips, and sandwiches. I take one of the sandwiches out and see that it's tuna fish. I take a bite and it's better than it looks. There is no way that he made this himself. He must have gotten one of parents to help him. We don't talk for the rest of the picnic.

"Ok. We can go for a walk before going to the bumper cars," Corey says as we stand up. He packs everything up and grabs my hand. We walk around in silence for several hours before stopping in front of Corey's house so that he can put the picnic basket up.

Kin' s point of view:

I pull my binoculars out and look at Corey and Laney as they get in the bumper cars. It looks like Laney is having a lot of fun.

"Why do you think that Corey asked us to spy on them?" Kon asks.

"I don't know. He's been acting weird recently. Maybe he's got a thing for Laney," I suggest.

"Why would Corey have a crush on a dude? He's not gay. I don't have a problem with gay people, but Corey is straight."

"Laney is a girl."

"She is?" I sigh and look back through the binoculars.

Corey's point of view:

Everything is going as planned and it seems like Laney is having fun. As long as she doesn't know that I've already almost finished the song, then maybe we can spend the next several days together.

Laney's point of view:

Corey runs his bumper car into mine agian and we both laugh. The buzzer goes off telling us that it's time to get out of the bumper cars. Corey holds my hand and escorts me out.

"What do you want to do now?" Corey asks.

"Ferris wheel?" I suggest and we walk over to it. There is no line, so we can go ahead and take our seats. He gets as close to me as possible and I lay my head on his shoulder as he wraps his arm around my waist. We stop at the very top and it takes a long time until we reach the bottom, though it wasn't nearly long enough. I could have stayed in that position forever.

"I'll walk you home agian," Corey says as we start for my house. It doesn't take us to long to get there, though.

"Night, Core," I say.

"Goodnight, Lanes," he says. I go to my room and fall asleep in his hoodie.

* * *

A/n I do not own Grojband.


	4. surfing

When I wake up, I notice that I'm still in Corey's hoodie. I feel my cheeks heat up in a blush.

"Laney, Corey is here!" Hey, she actually learned his name! I quickly change pants before practically running down the stairs.

"Morning, Lanes," Corey greets me as soon as he sees me.

"Hey, Core." My mom just stares at us. "Bye, mom," I say.

"Bye, Mrs. Penn," Corey says and we leave. That was awkward.

"So, what's the plan for today?" I ask.

"Well I thought that we go to breakfast first," Corey says. He leads me to the Peaceville Cafe. He orders coffee, bacon, and eggs and I get French toast, orange juice, and bacon. When did he start drinking coffee?

"How's the song coming?" I ask to break the silence.

"It's not. This is helping a lot, but I don't know if I'll get it done in time."

"I'm sure that you will. You've never failed the band before."

"Thanks, Lanes." The waitress arrives at that time with our meals.

"Is there anything else that I can get you?" She asks.

"No thank you," Corey says and she leaves. Then he turns back towards me and puts some creamer in his coffee before taking a sip. He actually seems to be so mature. I guess everyone has gotten a little bit more mature over the years. Even Trina. She started leaving us alone a lot more in the past few months.

"Corey, you never told me what the plan for today was."

"That's because I want it to be a surprise." I love surprises. We sit in silence for several minutes before Corey starts to hum some tune. It sounds very familiar, but I can't remember where I had heard it before. On the radio perhaps? No. I don't think so. TV? No. It's the love song that we sang a few years ago! How did I not pick that up immediately? At least before now, anyways. I enjoyed preparing for that song. Even if Kin and Kon kept interrupting us, it was still pretty fun. I look at Corey and notice that he's staring at me, so I look down at my food. "We should probably hurry if we want to make it in time."

"Make it in time for what?" Maybe he'll slip and tell me.

"The surprise!" Or maybe he won't. We eat and leave after he pays. I offered to pay for my food, but he insisted on paying for me. I didn't argue. He puts a blindfold on me and leads me to my surprise, which ends up being in his garage. "Wait here while I go get your surprise," he runs upstairs to his room. He comes down five seconds later with something behind his back. "Close your eyes!" I do and I feel him placing something on my head. "Ok, go look in a memoir! There's one in my room." He grabs my hand as I open my eyes and he drags me to his room. I look in the mirror and I see a green beanie the same shade as my shirt resting on my head.

"Thanks, Core." I don't know what else to say.

"Do you like it?"

"Yes, thank you!" Tune it in, Lanes.

"I'm glad. Come on. The there are some big waves down at the beach; we can go surf."

"I don't know how to surf."

"I'll teach you." He grabs a blue surfboard which I'm assuming is for him and a green one which is probably for me to use. I don't get it; Peaceville hasn't had waves big enough to surf in forever, but now I'm staring at these massive waves that Corey is going to teach me how to surf. He's wearing a blue and orange wet suit and im wearing a yellow and green wet suit and we both left out beanies at his his house along with our clothes and his hoodie. He leads me into the water leaving his board in the sand.

"What about your board?" I asks.

"I don't need it right now. Come to me and bring your board with you." I do as he says and he helps me get on my board before getting me to lay down on it. "Here comes a wave. Don't stand when it comes by, we'll get to that later." He holds my as a relatively tiny wave comes past me. "Ok, paddle out and I'll meet you over there." He points at a spot where no one else is at.

"I don't think that I'm ready for this," I say.

"You'll do great." He picks up his board and it doesn't take him long to catch up with me. "Come on!" I lay down and paddle out, though I only know how to by looking at him to see how it's done. "Here comes a wave! Just paddle into it before standing up," Corey explains. I watch him start to paddle, so I follow his example; when he stands up, I stand up and next thing that I know, I'm surfing. He jumps off of his board, and I follow suit. "I told you that you would do great," Corey says when I surface. We surf until dark, and I eventually learn how to surf without looking at Corey to get the steps. We slowly make our way along the beach and back to his house so that we can change back into our clothes.

"Here's your surfboard," I say as I pick it up after walking out of the bathroom; now dressed in my clothes, Corey's hoodie seeming to hug my wet body even though it's baggy on me, and my new beanie resting on my wet hair.

"You can keep it."

"Are you sure?" I don't want him to spend to much money on me.

"I bought it for you," he answers. He even carries it on our way to my house.

"Night, Core."

"Goodnight, Lanes." I walk in and see my mom sitting at the table.

"Where did you get that surfboard and beanie?" She asks.

"Corey got it for me. I didn't ask him to. He got it last night or something."

"I don't want you taking advantage of that boy." Did she not just hear what I said?

"I'm not. Goodnight, mom."

"Goodnight, sweetie!" I walk upstairs and fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.

* * *

A/n I do not own Grojband. I have never surfed before, I just thought that it would be cute for Corey to show Laney how to surf.


	5. fireworks

Corey's point of view:

I take the ten minute walk to Laney' s house. I pause for a second on the porch to make sure I have everything that I need. Let's see, packet sized notebook and pencil to jot down ideas, money, phone on vibrate, and my gutair pick that I plan on giving Lanes when I present the song to her. I knock on the door and Mrs. Penn opens the door for me.

"Good morning, Corey. Laney will be down in a second," she says before going back into the kitchen. Laney comes down a minute later looking like an angel in my hoodie and her jeans. I regret calling her a dude when we where younger, but I couldn't let her know about my crush on her.

"Shall we go?" I ask, offering my hand, after she tells her mother 'good bye.' She grabs my hand and we head outside.

"What's the plan for today?" She asks.

"It's a secret."

Laney' s point of view:

Why is it always a secret? We walk to that cafe from yesterday. Maybe this will become an everyday occurrence? At least I will know what the first thing that we'll do everyday. Even if I don't know the rest of his plans everyday, knowing the first thing will make me feel better. We sit at the same table as yesterday and order the same thing. Tomorrow I might order something different, but right now I simply don't care. I watch him sip his coffee.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell me the plan for today?" I ask, curiosity taking control.

He laughs before replying, "I'm pretty sure that I want it to be a surprise. Besides, you'll figure it out by the end of the day."

"What about tomorrow?"

"You'll figure out tomorrow's plans by the end of tomorrow. Just go with the flow, Lanes."

"Can you give me a hint?"

"Nope." It takes us five more minutes to finish eating and another ten minutes to get to the movie theater.

"What movie are we watching?" I ask.

"You'll find out in a second," he says. He must have already gotten the tickets because he buys two boxes of candy and two small sodas before giving the ticket guy our tickets. I'm shocked when he opens the door leading to the room playing that new chick flick that I've been wanting to see. I watch, intrigued, as the movie progresses. The movie ends with the boy and girl getting together, of course, on a beach at sunset. I look over at Corey expecting him to have fallen asleep, but he's staring at the credits. He actually paid attention to the movie. As we walk outside, he holds my hand. I look over at him and I see that he's looking at me, so I just smile before looking away. I see him smiling back out of the corner of my eye.

Corey's point of view:

I look over at Lanes to see if she liked the movie and she looks at me before smiling. I guess she did like it. I think that I'm doing pretty good so far. It's definatly better than the 'dates' we had when we where trying to write a love song for cake. I guess that's because it's not really as forced as that was. The fact that Kin and Kon agreed to leave us alone while on our 'dates' certainly helps a bit. I mean, I love them, they are my best friends, but they can get in between Lanes and I when we're trying to go on our 'dates'.

Laney' s point of view:

He leads me down to the pier. That's right, they're doing fireworks tonight. I completely forgot about that. We chill out and talk about random things, like the weather, until the firework show begins. It starts off with simple things, like simply spreading out and making a lot of noise. It starts doing more complicated things, like making images in the sky such as stars. It's on those more interesting ones that Corey moves closer and puts his arm around my shoulder. I pretend not to notice, but I can't keep the blush from creeping into my cheeks.

Corey's point of view:

I wait for the more interesting fireworks to start before moving closer to Laney, and before I even realize it, my arm is resting on her shoulder. I'm about to move it when I see her blushing. She's so cute when she blushes. After about ten minutes, the fireworks stop and I hold her hand as I walk her down the pier, the lights hitting her just right. I frown when I see her house come into view.

"Goodnight, Lanes," I say.

"Night, Core." I watch her walk inside and wait a few minutes just to make sure nothing bad happens to her before walking home.

* * *

A/n I do not own Grojband.


	6. eleven

A few weeks later, Laney' s point of view:

This time I'm downstairs when Corey gets here. He must have gotten used to waiting on me because he looks surprised when he sees that I'm already downstairs.

"Morning, Lanes," he says.

"Morning," I say and we leave. My mom is at a doctor's appointment, so I already told her how long we'll probably be out for. We go back to that little cafe. It's become a permanent stop for in the mornings.

"Hey, Lanes," Corey says after putting his coffee down.

"Yeah?"

"If you had to rate these last few days from one to ten, one being bad, ten being 'oh my God! I hope it never ends!', what would you give it?"

"One," I say just for the reaction.

"What?" He looks upset.

"I'm kidding. It's an eleven." He smiles at me.

"Don't joke like that, Lanes. It's not funny."

"I think that it is."

"Well I don't."

"You think it's funny."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"I don't."

"I don't."

"I do." I burst out laughing. I can't believe he fell for that! "Wait! I don't think it's funny!" He exclaims in a flustered manner with a blush creeping into his face.

"You already said that you did."

"Whatever. Let's just go." I smirk as he pays for our meals and we leave. Then my smirk turns into a smile as I realise that I'll hear his song in a week. We walk down to the pier and he sits down with his feet hanging off as he quickly checks his phone to most likely check the time. Before I can join him, he stands up. "Sorry about checking my phone. I wanted to see how much longer until it was time to go."

"Go to where?" I ask.

"If you follow, you'll find out." We walk over to some steps on the pier, they don't go very far. They where made to make it easier for kids to get into these giant hamster ball type things, which just so happen to be open today. It's summer, so the peir always do these types of things. A guy on a boat, I guess he works this ride, pushes two of the giant floating hamster balls at us, and we each climb into one with little difficulty. No one else gets into any of the other hamster balls, not even little kids. I turn towards Corey in time for him to ram into me.

"Hey!" I exclaim before pathetically trying to hit him. Pathetically because I have no control over it and I keep falling. After ten minutes, I get enough control to go where I want to. Well, I have control until Corey bumps into me agian and I fall. I hear him laughing, but I don't think that I can hit him in five seconds. They have a timer on the pier and it gets proven accurate as the guy in the boat tells us that times up right as the time strikes zero. Five minutes later, I have cotton candy as an apology. We spend the rest of the day on the pier playing games and Corey wins me a small bear while I win him a giant blue guitar. Stuffed, if course. He says that he'll probably use it as a pillow and I laugh. By the time is dark, we still only have those. As it turns out, we suck at these games. He walks me home and we say our good byes. When I get upstairs, I make sure to put my best in a safe place.

* * *

A/n I do not own Grojband.


End file.
